


Неудачный флирт

by KisVani



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Как-то раз Сару похитили в баре...





	Неудачный флирт

Ситуация была просто замечательной.

_Великолепной._

Сару Лэнс, капитана Легенд Завтрашнего Дня, похитили в двадцать первом веке. Застали врасплох в баре. Она ожидала обычных драчунов, а вовсе не профи. И не ожидала, что ее вырубят транквилизатором.

Так что теперь она сидела, привязанная к стулу в каком-то подвале, а над ее головой висела лампочка без плафона.

И, насколько она знала свою команду, они хватятся ее только через пару дней.

Сара на пробу дернула руками: хотя они и слушались с трудом, но веревки поддались. Она ухмыльнулась: похитители здорово просчитались.

За спиной раздался лязг двери, лампочка над головой качнулась, послышались шаги. Сара замерла, ожидая, когда похититель покажется.

И он не заставил себя долго ждать.

— Снарт, — выдохнула Сара, когда он обошел стул и остановился перед ней.

— Он самый, — ухмыльнулся Снарт.

Он выглядел… как их Леонард Снарт. И как Лео Снарт с Земли-Икс. И как любой другой Леонард Снарт из любого времени и любой Вселенной. Черная водолазка, брюки и ботинки тоже ни о чем не говорили.

— Парки под свой вкус не нашел? — спросила Сара.

— Зима в Стар-Сити недостаточно холодная, — ответил он. — Еще вопросы?

— Вопрос в том, какой именно ты Снарт, — Сара пошевелилась, узлы поддавались с трудом, но вязали их второпях… или вязал тот, кто был не против, чтобы она вырвалась.

Снарт пожал плечами и произнес:

— Скажем так, умирать — не самый приятный опыт.

Снарт подошел ближе и слегка склонился над Сарой.

— Но я рад, что вы стерли память тому «мне», что все еще считал себя злодеем.

— Можно подумать, ты не похитил меня, как злодей. И не держишь в плену, как… все тот же злодей, — ответила Сара и как раз в этот момент смогла скинуть веревки.

А дальше уже секундное дело: вытащить тот нож, который или не искали, или не обнаружили, прижать лезвие к горлу Снарта, а другой рукой удержать его на месте, не дать отстраниться.

— И кто из нас кого держит в плену? — спросил он, улыбаясь так, будто не по его шее сейчас текла тонкая струйка крови. — Я просто понял, что иначе твоя команда не даст нам поговорить.

— И о чем же будем говорить? — поинтересовалась Сара. — О том, как сильно скучали друг по другу?

Вместо того, чтобы пытаться отстраниться, Снарт, наоборот, подался вперед, струйка крови терялась в ткани, но железистый запах ни с чем нельзя было спутать: этот человек точно не был галлюцинацией.

— Я бы рад, — почти прошептал Снарт, глядя Саре в глаза, — но, поверь, мы с тобой не единственные, кто выбрался с того света… и тебе не помешает тот, кто знает, кого нужно загнать назад.

— Предлагаешь довериться тебе? — спросила Сара.

— Предлагаю не убить меня. Снова.

Сара нехотя убрала нож, но отпускать Снарта не спешила, да и он все так же стоял, склонившись над ней, почти касаясь лбом лба.

— Не я убила тебя в прошлый раз, — напомнила Сара, — так что «снова» у меня все равно не получится.

Он улыбнулся. Не так, как улыбался Лео. Не так, как мог улыбнуться любой Снарт из любого таймлайна, из любой Вселенной. Он улыбался правильно.

— Но учти, — сказала Сара, отпуская его и начиная распутывать веревки на ногах, — похищение — паршивый способ флирта.

— Поцелуй перед тем, как я собираюсь пожертвовать собой, ничуть не лучше.


End file.
